


The devil and the deep blue sea

by DeviantDarkBelle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Ben Solo is a Mess, Blow Jobs, Coping, Daydreams, Demons, Dreams, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Hux is not of this realm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Infidelity, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Night Boat from Duran Duran was my inspiration, Postpartum Depression, Pregnancy Scares, Psychotic break?, Skywalker bloodline, Supernatural Elements, This is definitely NOT reylo, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weddings, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: When millionaire Ben Organa-Solo marries, he inherits a large plot of land that belonged to his grandfather, Anakin Skywalker. Family and friends are overjoyed but others may not be impressed with his choice, Rey.There is something about the house, something about the land, something about the riverfront property.Though there is a lot of Ben/Rey relations in this it is NOT Reylo, it is very much Kylux.This is my 2/4 Titleception works, but it is not complete. There is so much more to tell - and that will come at a later date, more specifically after Star Wars Celebration, so let's say...May. I hope.Please forgive my usual grammar and punctuation errors as well as my past/present tense drifting.Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated!





	1. Chapter 1

It was a whirlwind romance, a fairytale some might say. The handsome son of a Senator, brilliant with computers and programming who developed a much sought after app, and the girl who came from nothing – she was smart and caring with the desire to be a teacher.

They met as was the norm, friends playing matchmakers, and after a relatively short courtship, they were engaged to be married.

It could have been said that Ben had ulterior motives to asking Rey to marry him, and for their subsequent wedding. In his grandfather’s will, Anakin Skywalker left a gorgeous property to his first grandchild once they were married. Anakin Skywalker was a powerful man, and still was, so anything Anakin requested, ordered – was still followed, even beyond the grave. Though Ben and Rey would be married, the property would always belong to Ben, even if their marriage didn’t last. The spouse, Rey in this case, would have no claim to it.

Of course, that wasn’t the only reason or even part of the reason he asked Rey to marry him. Ben had everything one could possibly want in life; good looks, amazing personality, a trust fund, brilliance and the where with all to create a platform he sold for millions. The man never had to work again.

Ben would take care of Rey, he did love her, well a part of him did, but the last thing he wanted was for her to also not work. If that happened, it could possibly drive both of them crazy.

Ben was a sensitive soul but he also had a quick temper… clearly a trait he inherited from his grandfather, even if he had never met the man. He still felt a deep connection to Anakin Skywalker.

Technically, he was a Solo, an Organa-Solo, but he never really felt like he belonged. He always felt like a Skywalker.

Ben’s family took Rey in as their own since she had no family… it made the wedding planning easier; inviting only close friends and family. They tried to keep things quiet as Ben was larger than life, but he had always been. It seemed everyone wanted a piece of him in one way or another.

Their wedding was a beautiful affair, simple, elegant. And though time and money weren’t concerns of theirs, they decided to defer their honeymoon plans.

They, well, Ben, really wanted to get them moved to the property by the river as soon as possible. Rey would have no problem finding teaching work if she desired, and Ben could work at home if he decided he wanted to do that again.

They packed the car with the essentials while the movers took the larger, big-ticket items. They also chose to drive Ben’s car as Rey’s was being sent with everything else.

The drive had been quiet, but not uncomfortable and Ben made stops along the way to check out some scenic views, to fill the tank, to get snacks and use the restrooms. Ben could sense Rey’s eyes on him as he drove and it had started to grate on his nerves. She looked at him like a lovesick puppy. Not even 24 hours after becoming a married man, not even 24 hours since Rey had become an Organa-Solo, Ben started to regret it all.

Maybe it was just exhaustion. Weddings and Receptions took a lot out of people, as well as their wedding night. Sex with Rey served its purpose, Ben was a considerate lover, he made sure Rey was taken care of… and he got off. But as with everything with Rey, something was… missing. Ben definitely wasn’t anywhere near being a virgin when he met Rey, but Rey was. Maybe it was still her inexperience, possibly insecurity that interfered. Hopefully, as time went by and Rey got used to Ben, things would get better in the bedroom. Though Ben knew deep down, that most likely wouldn’t be the case.

Ben had heard several stories about the property but never visited… probably had something to do with his mother’s political career. Anakin Skywalker was a polarizing figure, and Leia Organa kept her distance. It always bothered Ben how they never talked about his grandfather, nothing in-depth, but now he had all the time in the world to learn more.

He turned onto the private driveway and his heart started to race. The tree-lined lane was simply gorgeous, the property was massive, but nothing could prepare him for what was at the end of the lane.


	2. Chapter 2

His grandfather had clearly given instruction to someone to care for the grounds as well as the house. It was immaculately landscaped, the home looked brand new despite being built long before Ben was born, and to his knowledge, barely lived in… it was a vision. It had a wrap around porch, as well as second-floor balconies, it looked like it was straight out of a classic American Gothic novel.

A couple was there to greet the newlyweds, but really they were only there to greet Anakin’s heir.

Ben and Rey stepped out of the car and the woman made her way to greet Ben. She beamed at him as if she knew him, and Ben had this odd feeling that she did. He shook off those feelings though. Exhaustion and the drive probably taking their toll on him.

“Master Ben, how lovely it is to finally have you here. Lord Vader would have been so proud. In fact, I know he is.”

Okay, that was weird… but Ben didn’t say anything and made no mention of that.

“Thank you for the warm welcome. The estate is stunning, breathtaking really.”

“Yes, Lord Vader was very particular and left very detailed directions. He wanted everything to be perfect for you and… your… bride.”

The woman looked at Rey then, an indescribable look on her face… her words were soft enough that only Ben and her husband could hear them. She didn’t want Rey to be privy to their discussion. It was all very confusing but more than that… interesting to Ben.

Ben looked over and saw a car, filled to the brim with boxes and cases, and it hit him all of a sudden – that the couple may have been living in the house for longer than Ben had been alive… coming here was pretty much an eviction. He felt terrible.

“You lived here all this time, didn’t you? This was your home?”

“Master Ben, do not fret. Lord Vader had provided for us in many ways. Taking care of his, now your property has been an honour for my husband and I. We knew this day would come and we are surprised it hadn’t happened sooner. This was our duty. We hope you are satisfied with how we cared for your home.”

Ben was speechless. He had so many questions, even more than before in regards to his grandfather. Who _was_ Anakin Skywalker? Why does she refer to him as Lord Vader? He wanted to ask but he had a feeling he’d never get an answer.

“I’m more than satisfied…” Ben started to say before he turned and looked at Rey, suddenly reminding himself that he wasn’t alone here. “We’re more than satisfied, aren’t we, Rey?”

Rey perked up then and stepped forward slightly, clearly she was still in awe. “Yes! This place is gorgeous, thank you…” Rey closed the space between her and Ben and laced her fingers with his. He sighed at the contact though it wasn’t entirely could of contentment. The caretakers’ eyes flickered to where the newlyweds’ hands joined. Rey didn’t notice, but Ben sure did.

“Well, Master Ben, we will leave you now. You’ll find everything you need inside. The back of the house, the side overlooking the river, is life changing. I suspect you may spend quite a lot of time out there on your own, especially at night. It is a great place to think.”


	3. Chapter 3

The moving truck arrived and emptied efficiently with Rey taking care of most of the placement. Ben really had no opinion, plus he was very much preoccupied with roaming and exploring the house. He went from room to room, imagining what it would have been like for his grandfather.

“Ben! Honey, I’ve made us something to eat. It’s been a long day…” Rey called out from the kitchen, and Ben had to take a deep breath and then make his way down the stairs.

They ate in comfortable silence, Rey sitting incredibly close to Ben. He had made a conscious decision to be better, to actually give their marriage a shot. It made him chuckle silently though; they had only been husband and wife for less than 36 hours.

After dinner, Ben told Rey to take it easy, to head to the master bath and have a relaxing soak; that he would take care of the dishes, he’d tidy the kitchen. She slid her arms around him and he kissed her cheek before she made her way upstairs.

He waited a few moments before he grabbed a cold beer and made his way to the back deck, off of the living space that looked over the river. It was dark and they were quite isolated. It was a quiet and warm night, with just a soft breeze. He let a candle in the corner of the deck, took a seat and cracked open his beer. It was cool on his lips and down his throat and Ben felt happy, content. He marveled at the property, the gorgeous house that was now his. “Thank you, Grandfather,” Ben whispered and saluted the sky with his beer before he took another sip.

He heard Rey approach but he didn’t turn to look at her but she soon climbed into his lap. The move took him by surprise as it wasn’t quite like her, but was welcomed. He didn’t always want to be the one to start things, plus he hoped she’d get a little more… experimental, more confident. This turn of events definitely helped.

Ben set his beer down and placed his hands on her hips. She wore a sheer and short nightie and as his hands began to roam her body, he realized that was all she was wearing.

“No panties?” Ben playfully teased.

“Can’t I show my new husband how ready I am for him?” She sighed and rolled her hips, the movement triggering his physical reaction.

“Of course you can,” Ben said softly before he captured her lips in a kiss. She wasted no time and had Ben’s pants open and his cock out. He was going to stop her, or at least slow her down but she moved quicker than he could and she sank down on his cock.

Maybe this union wouldn’t be so bad after all.

She kept her eyes closed, which Ben was more than thankful for, and that’s when he noticed movement by the river. He kept his rhythm but was no longer kissing her, his attention now fully on the river.

A spark of subtle light, the lighting of a cigarette, illuminated the shore just enough for Ben to make out the figure, even if it was just slightly. The cherry on the cigarette was just enough that Ben could make out the _man’s_ face. Suddenly the man’s form seemed to be illuminated, almost glowing. Hair red like a flame, piercing blue-green eyes, cheekbones that could slit a man’s throat and to top it off, he wore a gorgeous blue suit.

And the man just… stood there. Stood at the edge, just along the edge of the water and of the sand. He didn’t move other than to bring the cigarette to his lips but his eyes never flicked away from Ben’s. He wasn’t even watching Rey; the man didn’t even seem to notice her. In fact, Ben had almost completely forgotten she was riding his dick for dear life.

“Fuck- Ben!” Rey moaned which seemed to snap Ben’s attention back. “You feel so good Ben. Look at me, please.”

Ben’s gaze moved from the man to Rey regrettably, though he didn’t show it on his face. “Ben, please, come inside me…” He hesitated for a moment before he lifted her off his cock just seconds before he came.

“Darling, don’t be daft. We’re not ready for that yet.”

Rey leaned in and kissed Ben, though Ben opened his eyes to watch the man as Rey devoured Ben’s mouth. Rey pulled away and he looked back at her. “I know love, I know. Thank you for being of sound mind. I was too far gone, clearly…” Rey giggled before she got out of Ben’s lap, grabbed his empty beer bottle and made her way back into the house.

_Ben sunk to his knees before his would be new Master. He looked up to meet the blue-green eyes as the man opened Ben’s mouth before he fed Ben his cock. Ben moaned almost desperately when the velvet smooth heated flesh slid against his tongue. Ben’s eyes were wide as he took the man to the base, swallowing around that perfect cock. “Such a good boy…Kylo. You take my cock so well…show me whom you belong to.”_  
  
_Ben felt his own cock throb at the man’s words; precome beading from the slit and Ben moved to stroke himself. The man didn’t stop him; he only had a few words of caution._

_“You may touch yourself Kylo, but not once will you take your eyes off me, and don’t you dare come before me. Understand?”_

_Ben couldn’t speak but he enthusiastically nodded his head as best he could while he stroked himself and swirled his tongue around the cock that was in his mouth._

_“You are doing so good my pet, my Kylo. Ah yes. Just like that. Your lips were meant to suck cock... more specifically, my cock. That’s it pet. That’s it”_

_The man was teetering on the edge before he withdrew himself from Ben’s mouth and came all over his gorgeous face._

_“You are magnificent, Kylo… but even more so with my come all over your face.”_

_“Thank you, Master…” Ben moaned before he came with a long, loud wail._

“Hux!” Ben screamed as he jolted up in bed. Ben was panting, desperate to try and catch his breath and to ground himself, to remember where he was. He had so many questions. Why was he called Kylo? And why did he have such a vivid dream about the vision from the river? And… who  _was_  Hux?

Ben’s scream woke Rey and she had a look of deep concern on her face as she turned to Ben. “Darling, love, are you alright? Who or what is Hux?”

Ben gathered Rey in his arms, trying to act like a _normal_  husband. “It was just an odd dream, a nightmare maybe. I don’t really remember it… go back to bed darling.” Ben kissed her on the cheek before he got out of bed.

“I’m a sweaty mess. Go back to bed. I’m just going to have a quick shower down the hall so I don’t disturb you.”

Ben could not have gotten down the hall fast enough. He locked the door, turned on the water and took a deep breath. He waited just long enough that the water was just this side of comfortable before he stripped down and stepped in. He let the water run over him as he took his achingly hard cock in his hand. When he closed his eyes, he replayed his dream, savoring the weight of Hux’s cock on his tongue, the saltiness of his precome. Ben was so desperate to cry out, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t let Rey know. He didn’t want to share this with her. This was his and his alone. It didn’t take long before his orgasm hit him; it seemed to hit him so suddenly that he had to grasp the shower door to stay upright. “Fuck, Hux…” Ben whispered before he turned off the water and stepped out.

 


	4. Chapter 4

It was interesting really when they had sex in the house, it was nothing like it was on the back porch. Rey was subdued and although enthusiastic, she was nothing like she was on the porch. And if Ben were to be honest, he missed the vision of which he assumed was this ‘Hux’ from his dream. Ben still dreamt of the auburn-haired beauty but he was able to control himself, in so much where he doesn’t scream Hux’s name.

Every night he tells Rey he’s had an odd dream and showers in the bathroom down the hall. He thinks of Hux then when Ben’s hand is around his cock and stroking himself to completion. These orgasms are always so much better than the ones he has with Rey in the house, but still, nothing has compared to that first night on the porch.

One beautiful afternoon Rey decided to drive into town – to go to the market, to maybe check out some of the cute shops. Ben doesn’t mind, of course, he kisses her on the cheek just as she steps out of the front door.

Ben grabs a beer from the fridge and heads out towards the river. He’s barely been outside since they moved in, and he really hadn’t looked at the grounds during the day. He walks along the shore, stops to close his eyes to feel the breeze in his hair and the smell of the crisp, fresh air. The water gently laps at the shore and Ben stops. Instead of looking out into the river, he turns to look at the house; he has yet to see it from this perspective. The view takes his breath away, as it is almost eerie… but also beautiful and calming.

He once again closes his eyes and a vision floods his senses … of kids playing, laughter. Ben sees himself sitting on the porch watching as the kids, the twins, play. It’s beautiful really, and Ben could almost feel soft tears form in his eyes. Someone steps onto the porch from the kitchen, holding drinks for Ben and the kids. But, it’s not Rey… it’s… “Hux…” Ben breathes out as he opens his eyes.

He looks around in a panic, but he is still alone. There are no kids here, there is no Hux… it’s just Ben. Rey is still in town and he is thankful that he can still sit on the shore alone with his thoughts.

That night the back porch is calling to Ben… he’s not sure why but all he knows is that he can’t deny himself nor the call. He doesn’t say anything to Rey, only pours himself a glass of wine and heads to the back porch. That night, Rey doesn’t join him, perhaps the trip into town was more tiring than she let on… and that was fine. Ben just sat on the stairs, as if he was waiting for something or someone. Ben finishes his wine without a vision and he tells himself that he’s probably just stressed and that Hux was just a figment of his imagination.

Perhaps his mind is playing tricks on him since he’s bored… maybe it was time to develop a new app or program or something. He got up to go back into the house but before he turned to walk in, the flicker of a lighter, the flare of the end of the cigarette caught his eye. Ben turns more towards the river and there, just as he had seen the first night, was a beautiful man with red hair, blue-green eyes in a gorgeous blue suit. He believes they caught each other’s eyes and Ben can’t look away and it almost feels as is he can’t move… at least not towards the house. It’s almost as if this vision had his own tractor beam and was luring, pulling Ben towards him.

Ben went willingly, though he didn’t believe it was truly happening. His body stopped just as he reached the man. Ben’s eyes widened, as he took in the man’s features so close up. He was… stunning… Ben had never seen such a beautiful being.

“Hux?” Ben asked cautiously.

“Ah, yes. You figured it out, did you? Such a smart and clever boy you are, aren’t you, _pet_?”

Ben must be losing his mind, he must have had some sort of accident or brain damage – the words he heard could not have been spoken. How?

“I know more than you think Kylo. I’ve been waiting a long time for you…”

“I’m not Kylo, my name is Ben… perhaps you’ve mistaken me for someone else?”

“Kylo is your true name, I have it on good authority.”

“I’m sorry Hux, I don’t understand.”

“I know you don’t and you probably won’t for a while. But once you do, everything will come together and you will be… free.”

“Free? Hux, what are you talking about?”

Hux didn’t answer, he only surged forward and captured Ben’s lips in a needy, desperate kiss. Hux pulled back, his eyes shimmering and otherworldly in the moonlight as Ben’s took on… well, they were as black as the night.

“A promise, Kylo. That’s what that was. Be good for me, won’t you?”

“Yes, Sir. I will.” Hux smiled a dark knowing smile before he kissed Ben on the lips one last time. Ben closed his eyes for a brief moment and when he opened them, Hux was gone.

It would be ridiculous to believe what happened actually just happened, but Ben could still feel Hux’s soft lips against his own, and Ben truly felt it was real.


	5. Chapter 5

“Ben, are you alright?” Rey asked when Ben finally made his way to bed.

“I’m fine, just a little tired I guess. Plus… I was kind of hoping you would have joined me on the porch tonight.”

Ben got into bed, and Rey was quick to cuddle up next to him, almost as a subtle apology.

“I just figured you wanted some alone time, plus I am a little tired from the trek into town this afternoon. Next time, I will come out.” Rey straddled Ben then, her hands roaming the hard plane of his body, almost as if she couldn’t’ believe he was real, that they were real. When she leaned down to kiss him, Ben subtly turned his head to place open-mouthed kisses on her neck. Now it seemed the only lips he wanted against his own, were Hux’s.

Rey didn’t seem to notice or care about the redirection, she could only moan and sigh as Ben mouthed at her neck before she slid down on his dick.

Ben let Rey move at her own pace, let her pull his lounge pants down and sink onto his cock. He was present but he also wasn’t; it was a lazy fuck, Ben not really an active participant but that seemed to be what Rey wanted. She arched her back and took Ben like a champ but it really did nothing for him… at least not emotionally. Sure, his body had a beautiful response to arousal but he even had to fight for that. It was his thoughts of Hux that brought him to orgasm, not Rey clenching and squeezing around him.

Rey lifted herself from Ben’s hips and went to the en-suite and that is when it all hit Ben. They didn’t use protection. He hoped that Rey had put herself on the pill, or had some other device he didn’t know about. He had always been so careful. He got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom down the hall.  
  
Instead of a shower, he ran himself an extremely hot bath and as he sat in the scalding water, he silently screamed.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Ben couldn’t touch Rey after that, he was too freaked out though it made no sense, the damage was done. It would only be a matter of time before they would find out. Rey had confirmed one of his greatest fears; she wasn’t on any birth control. She tried to reassure Ben that it would be fine, whatever the result was. Ben could tell that she silently hoped she would be with child. Ben had to hide his true feelings behind the idea what they were still quite young, that they were still newlyweds and had yet to truly enjoy each other’s company. He knew he didn’t want children, well, what he wanted was what he saw in that vision, that daydream he had days ago.

Ben didn’t go to the back porch at night anymore, he just couldn’t bring himself to do it, and he couldn’t risk having Rey come out to join him. Not now. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever be able to.

He did go out during the day when the sun was impossibly bright and the sky was nothing but blue. He felt he could hide in the light, hide in the brightness the days seemed to promise. He did feel bad; he knew he wasn’t being particularly great to Rey, just in the way he had been ignoring her at night. He chose to sleep in one of the guest bedrooms as he felt he still couldn’t risk sleeping in the same bed as her.

It was as if he no longer trusted her. It was ridiculous because he had been an active participant, well in so much that he could have put a stop to it. And it wasn’t as if they didn’t have contraception in their side tables. Ben felt like he was spiraling. The river helped him though, helped calm him, and helped him find his centre. He came to the conclusion that maybe once Rey was sound asleep, he’d slip out of the house and sit on the porch under the moonlight.

Ben tried a little harder that night at dinner; sat closer to Rey, even reached out at one point to hold her hand.

“Rey, I’m sorry. I am scared and am obviously freaked out. I know I haven’t been the greatest lately and I am sorry for that. I feel like I need some time… and that we should wait.”

When Rey looked at Ben, tears had welled up in her eyes. It had felt like forever since the last time they touched in any way and even since they had talked, especially about important things.

“I understand Ben. I know that I was foolish. Chances are, hopefully, I’m not pregnant and we can move on and be more careful.”

Ben smiled warmly at Rey and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. He cleared the table and did the dishes. Rey didn’t say anything before she got up and went to bed. And as usual, Ben was thankful for that.

Ben stayed in the kitchen as Rey went upstairs. He knew one of these days he would have to follow her up; he would once again sleep in their bed and sleep with her. But that wasn’t now. He opted for a glass of rose and stepped out onto the back porch.

It always seemed to be the perfect night whenever he stepped out if he thought about it more, he was sure he’d find a reason that was wrong, but he let it go. Not tonight. He didn’t step towards the shore, just placed his glass on the railing and listened to the water and felt the breeze. He had missed his nights on the back porch. The caretaker had been right and Ben wondered if she had seen Hux as well… or maybe, someone else.

Ben closed his eyes and took a deep breath and thought about next steps, thought about what would happen if Rey were carrying his child.

“She’s not pregnant.” Ben’s eyes shot open, but Hux wasn’t by the shore. He was on the porch.

“Hux? How? How do you know? And how are you here? I must be losing my mind.”

“My lovely Kylo, you haven’t lost your mind. And Rey isn’t pregnant… it’s not meant to be. It never will be.”

Ben took a sip of his wine and when he placed the glass down, Hux’s hand was there to meet Ben’s. He looked at their hands; the touch felt real and surreal at the same time. Ben’s skin seemed to sing where Hux touched him. It felt real, and right and what Ben had been looking for his entire life. In a simple touch, Ben felt… acceptance.

Hux’s hand moved from Ben’s, up his strong arm and cupped the back of Ben’s neck before sinking his hands into the soft, dark hair.

Ben sighed and Hux pulled, tugged on Ben’s hair to pull him closer before their lips met. Ben opened his mouth willingly and Hux dove right in, devouring Ben’s mouth expertly. Ben’s hands moved to Hux’s hips and help them tight, rocking his own against him.

“Kylo, darling…” Hux panted as he pulled away. “Soon, darling. Soon. Be patient.” With a chaste kiss on Ben’s lips, Hux whispered, “Close your eyes…” Ben obeyed and just as before when Ben opened his eyes, Hux was gone.

 


	7. Chapter 7

“Ben, Ben! Come down here please!” Rey called out to Ben who had been in his home office, finally working on a project. A self-made project, one to keep his mind busy. “Coming!” Ben replied as he saved his work and came bounding down the stairs.

Rey stood just outside of the main floor’s bathroom, beaming and holding a pregnancy test. “It’s negative, Ben. Thank the maker, negative!” Ben smiled softly at Rey though inside, he was beaming. He knew she wanted kids eventually so he didn’t want to seem too happy about this particular result. Rey put down the test and wrapped her arms around Ben and held him tight.

“Make love to me tonight, please. It’s been too long, please.” Ben pulled back a bit to look Rey in the eyes as he carded his fingers through her hair. He couldn’t say no, he had told her that they would be together again once they knew. “Yes, darling. Tonight.” Ben sighed and kissed her cheek. “What do you want to do for dinner tonight? I’ll make it, you just relax.”

“Surprise me Ben Organa – Solo.” Rey cooed before she made her way to shower before dinner.

Ben whipped up something quick and delicious… chicken and vegetables and paired it with a perfect wine. He also set the table, included candles and had everything ready for when Rey came back downstairs.

“Ben,” Rey gasped, “you shouldn’t have. This is beautiful.” Rey’s voice was full of surprise and wonder.

Ben approached Rey and guided her by intertwining their hands and walking them to the table. He pulled the chair out for her and kissed her on the forehead before he took his seat.

The candlelight was the perfect touch; something about Rey in the soft light had Ben thinking that he could make this work and that he would try. He had to try. He had to make this work.

They didn’t speak much during dinner, just held each other’s gaze and Ben watched as the wine hit Rey. He tried not to laugh, though when a chuckle did escape him, she hardly noticed. She giggled herself and Ben for a moment thought it was endearing. He realized then that they would have been great friends or that if she were a cousin or something. He really had  _no_  romantic love for her. It saddened him a bit. He had always wanted to find love but it seemed love would escape him; at least he could have some companionship.

Rey finished dinner and as Ben rose to take their plates she grabbed his hand. “Let me clean up, you’ve done so much tonight. Why don’t you refill your wine and enjoy the evening? I will join you shortly.”

Ben squeezed her hand and leaned down to kiss her softly before he refilled his glass and walked out to the porch.

Ben stood by the railing and looked towards the river; it was a beautiful night, warm air, quiet except for the soft noises coming from the kitchen. Ben paid no mind, just kept looking outwards. He didn’t see Hux, he couldn’t feel Hux… perhaps it had all been a dream, a psychotic break or something – that would make the most sense of course, but Ben tried not to dwell on that.

Rey made her way out to the porch, and stood beside Ben and looked out towards the river. “It’s truly beautiful here, we are so lucky,” Rey whispered as she inched closer to Ben, eventually wrapping her arms around him from behind. She rested her head against the middle of Ben’s back and Ben placed his hands over hers around him. He had to make this work, he just had to.

“Ben…” Rey’s voice just above a whisper and Ben turned to face her. There was something about the porch as when he turned he saw that Rey was naked and had a hungry look in her eyes. He didn’t move but she did move to open his shirt and tugg down his pants and underwear in one quick move. Ben was left a little speechless but there was no denying his body had a reaction to this type of treatment.

Ben guided them to the usual spot but instead of sitting, he spun Rey around and pushed on her upper back as a suggestion, which was taken quickly and willingly. He entered her with one long, slow thrust, not stopping until he bottomed out. He could feel her pussy pulsate around his cock, desperately trying to accommodate his length and girth. He waited, let Rey’s body accept him but then, he didn’t hold back.

He gripped her hips tight and set a punishing pace, keeping in mind that he couldn’t let go completely, he had to have time to pull out. He didn’t want to live as they had for the last couple of weeks again. Rey was moaning, grunting and crying out but Ben didn’t really hear it, he was so focused on his own pleasure. He kicked her legs further apart and pulled her up, grabbing and holding onto her wrists with one hand. She would surely have bruises.

She cried out and moaned, and Ben fisted her hair with his free hand. It felt so good to let go like this, he truly felt like himself for the first time in a long time. At one point, Ben had closed his eyes, only opening them when he heard the soft request, “Look at me…”

Ben opened his eyes and followed the line of his arm to where his hand fisted in… _red_ hair…. Not long brown hair, but short red hair. Ben shook his head, tried to free himself of the vision, but it didn’t shift. The hair in his grasp was red, _not_ brown.

He eased up on his grip and watched incredulously as it became clear whose hair he was fisting. Blue-green eyes, blown black pupils stared back at him. Flushed cheeks, pleading mouth, “That’s it, Kylo. Fuck. I’ve dreamt of this, dreamt about us this way. You’re better than I could have ever imagined.” Hux panted out as Kylo pounded into him. Hux’s moans and sighs were absolutely beautiful and edged Kylo closer to completion. He was dangerously close and he desperately wanted to hold on, to hold on to the vision and feeling of fucking Hux _not_ Rey. He got to the point where he could no longer hold on, grunting out that he was going to come soon as he closed his eyes to try and slow the inevitable.

When he opened his eyes, Rey looked back at him and Ben slowed, and then stopped his hips, Rey sliding off him and onto her knees before him. He looked down at her as he stroked his cock, “Fuck” Ben grunted out before he heard another distinct voice.

“Look at me…” Kylo looked out to the river and there stood Hux, eyes wild and devouring and Ben/Kylo came hard, not once looking down at Rey; his eyes, his focus, only on Hux standing by the river.

“That’s my good boy, “ Hux praised.

Ben looked down and thankfully it seemed that Rey had managed to close her eyes before Ben painted her face. He used his fingertips to collect his come and feed it to her. She didn’t seem to mind, which Ben was thankful for. He couldn’t deal with that now.

They seemed to have fallen into a routine; they’d do their own thing during the day, meet to have dinner and relax into the evening, sometimes they would just go up to bed, other times they’d have sex on the porch and every time, at least once, Hux would materialize and Ben – Kylo, would come almost immediately.

Ben was almost 100% sure this Hux was a figment of his imagination, some sort of coping mechanism… a fantasy, a daydream… _something_ to help his mind and married life. He was thankful for it actually, even if it was a dream, some messed up delusion even if just for the excitement of it all.

Though a part of him, the part of him that _was_ Kylo, knew it was so much more than that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to... settle...
> 
> Ben decides to try with Rey...
> 
> ... and he learns more about Anakin Skywalker.

Eventually, things began to settle. Ben and Rey got used to the house and the land, as well as the sea behind their house. Ben actually started to try with Rey; to be a better person, a better man, and a better husband. As Ben did this, sightings of Hux began to fizzle out and soon Kylo and Hux became just a memory, perhaps it was just a dream. A delusion. An illusion. Rey seemed happy, she wasn’t giving Ben any grief and that was what he held on to.

He wasn’t happy though, far from it. At times he wondered what his life would be like if he hadn’t married Rey, how it would have been if he had married someone else, or maybe if he never got married. But marriage was the catalyst for inheriting his grandfather’s estate. That, he wouldn’t give up. And even though it had felt like a lifetime since he had seen or felt Hux, he wouldn’t have traded that for anything either.

Rey had found work in town and Ben stayed back and worked on new projects, filled his days by the water, brainstorming, writing. And perhaps he stayed there in hopes to catch a glimpse of a well-dressed man with a cigarette between his fingers. Ben knew it was foolish. Had it been months? He wasn’t even sure how much time had gone by, he just knew it had been too long since he had seen Hux and Ben had been, Kylo.

He started to fuck Rey on the back porch again, hoped that it would be what brought Hux back, a beacon, a siren song. Night after night, week after week, no sign of Hux; not in person while on the porch, nor in Ben’s dreams. Clearly, he had truly lost all his bearings, his mental capacity.

It got to the point when Rey was in town, at work, shopping or running errands, Ben studied, he researched. He was desperate to learn about Anakin Skywalker, about Lord Vader and the property that had become his. Han and Leia were useless, unwilling to give Ben any information. His uncle Luke was unavailable as well. If only he had sat with the caretakers of the estate before they left. Why hadn’t he done that? Perhaps he had been overwhelmed. That made sense.

A whirlwind ‘romance’, a quick wedding and then this land, this property – Ben was frustrated.

Anakin Skywalker had been a great warrior, was a decorated veteran and a war hero. Not much was known about his family, the only details were about Anakin’s mother. And even then, there wasn’t much. No father was ever mentioned. He had wed his wife in secret, their love forbidden for some reason. Ben didn’t understand but a lot had been kept from him and records were spotty at best.

Anakin had dabbled in magic or had been touched by a force so powerful and great that he ceased to be Anakin Skywalker and became Lord Vader. It was all so fuzzy, convoluted and it made Ben’s head hurt.

Ben looked down at his hands and studied them, did a power run through his blood as well? Ben felt light and dark, but he mostly felt passion, desire. Those weren’t dark or evil things. He always thought holding back would be a tragedy. That would be the sin.

His grandfather had wanted greater things for himself, for his wife, his family, and his empire.

Empire.

The word repeated in Ben’s head. He had always wanted the greater things, the great good. He didn’t want to settle, he didn’t want to be held back.

Rey held him back.

Ben ran up to the attic, drawn there by an unknown force, the pull great and undeniable. He found an old desk with papers and he rifled through them, scanned them for anything, even something that seemed small.

Could he divorce Rey? Could he leave her and still keep what was his birthright? Why had this stipulation been put in Lord Vader’s will?

He spent hours up there, in the end, his eyes hurt from reading in the low light. It had gotten dark during his time up there. The documents, the articles had almost completely consumed him.

There really was no out.  
He couldn’t file for divorce.

With a huff, he picked himself up off the floor and put the papers away.

He resigned himself to his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update after SIX months.  
> Another chapter will follow shortly.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is... intense...

He just wanted a glimpse even for a brief moment. A flash of red hair, a spark of a cigarette, what had changed? Ben thought over what could have possibly happened since he last saw Hux. Nothing stood out. Could it really be because he was actually trying with his wife?

Ben soon became consumed by his hands. He studied them, wondered if there was power running through them. His family had been so secretive and it bothered him. He had no one to turn to, there was no one to ask.

Why had the caretakers been so unimpressed by Rey? A wedding had to happen for Ben to get his inheritance.

Ben spent even more time in the attic, pouring over Anakin’s, Vader’s old papers and records. He was young and handsome, married a beautiful woman who had been royalty.

“You’re thinking too much.”

Ben took a startled gasp. That voice, the voice he hadn’t heard in what seemed like a lifetime. Ben turned towards it and there stood Hux, gorgeous as ever, lingering near a window.

“Who are you Hux? What do you know?”

Ben stood and Hux stepped towards him, “Your grandfather was indeed powerful, and eventually became otherworldly. He had,  _has_ high hopes for you.”

Ben just stared in disbelief. There was no way Hux knew his grandfather, no did Anakin actually know anything about Ben. He died long before Ben was born.

“Who or what  _are_ you Hux?”

Hux didn’t answer, only clicked his tongue and fisted Kylo’s hair and pulled his head back. Kylo’s reaction was immediate. A low moan escaped him, his body thrumming with need.

“Do  _not_ ask questions you are not prepared to hear the answer to. You must learn patience. What is with the Skywalkers and their lack of patience, lack of vision?”

Skywalker.

_Skywalker_.

Kylo moaned again, no one had ever referred to him as a Skywalker. That was his true birthright.

Hux surged forward and crashed his mouth into Kylo’s, and Kylo opened willingly, obediently. Kylo’s hands drifted to Hux’s ass and squeezed, then a fluid motion to lift Hux up. Hux bit Kylo’s lip hard, drew blood. Kylo’s powerful blood rushed passed Hux’s lips and he moaned… such a needy, desperate sound.

Hux’s legs wrapped around Kylo’s hips and they soon found themselves near Anakin’s desk. Kylo only looked at the papers, went to brush them aside but was startled when they cleared themselves.

“Yes. Kylo, yes,” Hux moaned. “Finally. Finally. You are starting to see.”

Kylo kissed Hux again and forced him onto the desk. Kylo only thought of ripping Hux’s clothes off his body and Hux cried out. The sound of fabric tearing filled the room.

“Fuck me Kylo. Take your place.”

Ben had no idea what Hux was talking about, but Kylo did. With a mere thought, Kylo’s pants were pushed down far enough to free his cock.

It all happened so fast. Kylo was sinking into Hux’s heat, both men vibrating with need, low moans fell from their lips.

Kylo set a brutal pace, fucking into Hux as if it was what he was made for. He  _was_ taking his rightful place, Hux encouraged it… whatever that meant.

“Fuck, Kylo! Yes! Yes!” Hux panted, his eyes rolling back, his walls clenching around Kylo, pulling out his orgasm.

“Breed me Kylo. Fill me with your heirs. Fill me with your seed.” Hux cried out and that was all Kylo needed. He fucked Hux impossibly harder, deeper, held onto his slim hips and held on even tighter when his own hips came to a stop, pumping his come deep inside Hux.

It felt so good, so right. Fuck, he had missed Hux. He needed Hux more than anything else in his life.

Kylo’s eyes were shut tight as he tried desperately to come down from such an exquisite high.

“Ben. Wow. That was incredible. What got into you?”

Kylo’s eyes shot open.

In front of him, below him, Rey. His cock was buried deep inside, Rey.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They survived the first pregnancy scare, but sometimes there are consequences.

Ben didn't remember much after the realization. Ben didn't know, had no comprehension of what was real and what wasn't. He went through the motions that all led to this moment.

In town.  
At a doctor's office.  
With Rey.

_Congratulations_.

Ben heard it, faintly, but it didn't register. Well, it actually did but Ben had no outward reaction. Rey's reaction was more than enough for both of them. She was overjoyed. Excited. Happy.

Pregnant.

He never wanted this.   
He never truly wanted Rey, or to be married, or to have kids…  
With her.

During the days he continued to go through the motions, did what any expectant father was to do.

He readied the property, the house, and the nursery.  
He went with Rey to appointments and to shop for the baby's things.

Friends and family were filled with joy and excitement and were always at the house. Ben would smile and nod, play the welcoming host, a doting husband and an excited father to be.

His only escape was at night, in his dreams. He dreamt of a clipped accent and red hair. Of full lips and slim hips, and of pleas for Kylo to breed him.

And at that point every night, Ben would wake up in a sweat with a start and Hux's voice ringing in his ears.

As the months went by, pregnancy suited Rey and there was a bit of Ben that felt guilty, that she deserved a family with someone who actually wanted one with her. But they were now stuck together. Always.

Rey loved being pregnant. She was absolutely glowing and perhaps beautiful to the right person. But not Ben. When he looked at Rey, at her growing belly, all he saw was a trap, an ending. But sometimes, he saw, Hux.

The last time he saw Hux was…

Rey had gotten quite large and both started to wonder if she was carrying twins. But every scan showed only one – a small, tiny little thing. The doctor had been worried for a while but other than it's small size, the baby was incredibly strong.

It was funny, Ben actually enjoyed Rey more when the contractions hit. She showed emotion and passion and was far from her usual boring self. She was feisty, which made Ben chuckle but that just infuriated Rey more. It was a delicious cycle. At least it was for Ben.

Until it got annoying.

Ben stayed at her side, held her hand and they were both thankful that labour wasn't as bad as they read it could be. Neither really knew what to expect so when the baby actually started coming, they were both surprised and relieved.

Until Rey screamed. The pain was unlike anything she had ever experienced but she kept telling herself that it was worth it. To have a baby, Ben's baby.

As the baby started to crown, Ben noticed the shift in the doctor's expression. Rey was too preoccupied, obviously, to notice, but Ben was fascinated.

The doctor didn't say anything and Ben watched and waited, then the first cries of his newborn filled the room.

The baby was cleaned up, swaddled and handed to Rey. This was no sweet, fragile in size, tiny thing. Sweet, maybe. But this boy was large, strong, with a mess of black hair.

"Ben. He looks just like you…"

His eyes softened for a moment when he looked at his son. Yes, there was a resemblance. Uncanny really.

But Ben didn't have time to ponder as contractions wracked through Rey and Ben had to take firm hold of his son.

The doctor and nurses were taken by surprise too; at no point did the ultrasounds show another fetus, another baby, a twin.

Rey screamed again, but this time it was blood-curdling, a horrifying scream that even the medical team was shaken.

But then, a sweet, soft cry.

"Another boy," the doctor mused as he was also cleaned and swaddled.

And when they handed the baby to Rey, the look on their faces said it all.

Red hair. Blue eyes.

_Hux_.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben of course is smitten with these babies, but not with Rey.
> 
> There is MCD in this chapter... proceed with caution.
> 
> TW: Implied/Referenced Suicide, postpartum depression

Ben rushed to hold the other baby as he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. But by the medical team's reaction, they had seen the same thing too. This baby looked  _nothing_  like his parents.

Ben was sure they were thinking infidelity but the reality was much more complicated and unbelievable. Ben was thankful for his massive arms; they gave him the ability to cradle both of his sons. How was this all possible?

Rey slowly became more aware and when her eyes fell on her second, her eyes widened in disbelief, then, in panic.

"Ben. Ben… there's been no one else. You have to believe me. Only you Ben, only you." Rey pleaded and once she had been tended to, the medical staff quickly left the new parents alone.

"Ben, you have to believe me."

Once again, Ben heard Rey's voice but the words didn't sink in. All he could do was stare at the babies cradled in his massive arms and he longed for Hux to be with him. With them.

It had somehow, all been real.

He had shared those moments with Hux, Kylo had shared those moments. Nothing made sense but yet, it  _all_  made sense. Ben thought about his grandfather, about the power he wielded and how that same power ran through Kylo.

‘Ben, can I hold them?" Rey asked and Ben reluctantly handed over the youngest, the one in Hux's image since she had yet to hold him.

The baby cried immediately once he left Kylo's arms and placed against Rey's chest. The infant spat and cried, kicked and fussed. He did not want to be held.

This put Rey into a panic and she quickly but gently placed him in the bassinette beside her bed. He stopped fussing but still let out small cries. Ben handed their first-born to Rey and held the smaller baby.

The change was instant. The baby cooed and slowly shut his eyes. Rey watched all of this and sorrow unlike any other she had ever known, washed over her.

Both infants refused to take a nipple and Rey was forced to pump. They also refused the bottle, but only when Rey tried to feed them. Both babies loved their father and never fussed when in Kylo's arms.

This left Rey feeling dejected and Kylo, well, a part of Ben felt bad. He didn't understand it and he wouldn't be able to explain it even if he did. The nurses tried to help Rey bond with her babies and Ben even left the room to help. Nothing worked and Ben's absence only made things worse.

Their first tolerated his mother but the youngest couldn't even handle being in the same room as her.

They finally discharged Rey and the twins and piled the new parents with brochures and books and with follow up appointments booked and confirmed.

Once home, things only got worse. Neither baby wanted to be around Rey and Ben was starting to get tired. In the moments when the babies would sleep, he had to tend to Rey… and she was the most exhausting of them all.

The babies were perfect angels with Ben and Rey never stopped crying. And in those few times where she wasn't crying, she was incredibly angry. She cursed Ben's named, hissed insults at him, throwing it in his face that he never wanted kids and now the kids only wanted him. She accused Ben of so many things.

Eventually, they slept in separate beds, then in completely different rooms; Rey stayed in the master, while Ben slept in a nursery once he set up a fairly comfortable cot.

Some nights he would bundle the boys up and take them on the back porch. Kylo would hold them, talk to them, and even sing to them. Out here, they were all happy but Kylo's heart ached. Not for Rey, but for Hux.

Kylo was looking down at his youngest when he reached his tiny hands to the sea. Kylo followed the path with his eyes and gasped. There stood Hux, just like he did that first time.

Hux slowly walked to the house and climbed the few steps to the porch, and to Kylo and the twins.

"Look at you three. What a beautiful family." Hux cooed as he gazed upon his sons, then met Kylo's wide eyes. Hux smiled softly and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Kylo's mouth.

"Your wife was good for one thing at least. Fulfilled the prophecy, fulfilled what we all hoped she would."

Hux scooped his sons up in his arms and kissed Kylo again.

"How?" Kylo asked.

"Your grandfather is powerful. The ancient power that flows through you too."

They turn towards the house soft padding is heard and are slowly coming closer. Hux smiled then, almost a bittersweet smile as he handed the babies back to Kylo, kissed Kylo's cheeks and his sons' foreheads and made his way back to the water.

‘Don't fret my love. All will be soon set right." Hux whispered to Kylo before he seemed to glide away.

The door swung open and Rey slowly walked out. She was wearing a long, flowing gown and her hair was down and loose.

Ben opened his mouth to say something but soon closed it. He really had nothing to say to her. She was almost ghostlike. Unreal. She looked focused, perhaps… possessed.

She didn't even look in his direction, didn't even look at the babies she gave birth to, she just slowly made her way towards the water.

The wind picked up and it whipped both her hair and gown and Ben, Kylo, watched with an odd fascination. The scene was incredibly beautiful, although it would seem creepy to an outsider.

Rey kept walking; through the grass, then the sand, and then she was walking towards Hux.

 _Hux_.

Kylo was about to move, his eyes caught by Hux and he spoke without words. Kylo stayed put.

His heart started to race, his lover and his wife now face to face. Could she actually see Hux? Hux's face was stoic, his eyes focused on Rey, then up to Kylo and his sons.

Rey's head sunk low and she walked past Hux and straight into the cold water.

And she walked, waded into the water. Into the deep blue sea.

Darkness soon fell around her and both the night and the water consumed her completely.

Ben was free.  
Ben was born again.  
Ben gave way to Kylo.

Hux made his way back to the porch and held his oldest in his arms.

"Perhaps we should discuss names."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What started in March of this year for the Titleception event, is now... complete.
> 
> Thank you for staying with this story, or if you are new, thank you for checking it out.
> 
> The final chapter. A short chapter.
> 
> A happy ending for Kylo and Hux? I hope so.

"Kylo, you have to call the authorities," Hux said firmly as he took their youngest from Kylo. "I'll wait upstairs. I'll put the twins down." Hux smiled warmly, then walked through the house and up to the nursery.

He could hear Kylo on the phone and a wicked little smiled crossed his features as Kylo sounded panicked as he described what had taken place. Most of it at least, well, certain parts.

The authorities came and searched the grounds and the water, even brought in boats with bright searchlights so they could continue to search into the morning. There was no sign of Rey. It seemed she had simply, vanished.

Rey's disappearance eventually was ruled a suicide, that she had been so distraught about the twins that she couldn't go on. The unforgiving water swallowed her whole. The authorities gave Ben their deepest condolences and let him be.

He was free.

As time went by, Hux became more and more real. Soon, Kylo and Hux went into town together with their beautiful boys. No one ever batted an eye, no one ever questioned them.

No one seemed to care or take notice of how quickly Ben moved on.

Ben's family loved the twins, and they slowly accepted Hux as Ben's partner. No one mentioned the resemblance and no one ever spoke of Rey again.

The power of persuasion had always been a skill of Ben's but it was even more so for Kylo.

He was truly Anakin Skywalker's grandson.


End file.
